Largo Potter
Lancer |Likes = Brigitte "Rosie" Stark Hannes Salinger Jann Walker |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Sergeant |Role = EWI veteran Gallian militiaman (former) Farmer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles 4 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = (Anime) |English = (VC1) (VC4) |Unit = Squad 7}} Sergeant is a thirty-six year old Squad 7 lancer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame and the leader of Squad 7's lancer division. He reprises his role in the Valkyria Chronicles Anime as a main character. Profile 'Appearance' Largo is a large, muscular man in his mid-thirties, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that he keeps in sideburns, which reach down to his chin like a beard in two halves. He is usually seen wearing the typical Gallian military uniform, complete with armoured plating. 'Personality' Largo is the oldest of the main members of Squad 7 and, thanks to being a veteran who took part in the First European War, the most experienced as well. As such, he acts as the father figure of the group, though Welkin considers him to be more of the 'grandpa'. While he doesn't seem to care for Darcsens, he is not prejudiced towards them like Rosie is; he warms up to Isara considerably quickly and is usually the one to break up fights between her and Rosie, as well as lamenting over their mutual stubbornness. Largo is someone who's grown to believe that soldiers should be judged solely by experience; the reason he has never rose above the rank of Sergeant is because he has turned down any opportunities for promotion in order to stay on the frontlines with his comrades. As such, Largo is initially highly sceptical of a newcomer like Welkin being promoted to a rank above his and Rosie's based solely on his educational background, and outright tells Welkin that he refuses to take orders from 'some hot-shot greenhorn'. After Largo loses a bet with Welkin, in which he proves his brilliant tactics by recapturing the Vassel Bridge within 48 hours, he admits that he was wrong and accepts Welkin as his commander, though the two still argue from time to time. Largo has a great passion for vegetables, describing them as 'bombs packed tight with all kinds of important nutrients'. Whenever the topic of vegetables is brought up, he acts completely unlike his typical gruff, professional self and becomes extremely energetic and enthusiastic, enough to exasperate even the nature-obsessed Welkin. His love for vegetables comes from his agricultural background; his father is a farmer and he would often help out in the fields when he was younger. He desires to have his own farm someday, even if he considers soldier to farmer to be an odd shift in career. 'Biography' * Largo Potter/Biography A veteran Anti-Tank specialist who fought bravely in the First Europan War (E.W.I) in squad 7 alongside, the now Captain, Eleanor Varrot. Declining many offers of promotion he remained as a lancer in squad 7 at the beginning of EW2. Due to his views on experience being the only valuable trait in a soldier he was initially skeptical, even unsupportive, about Welkin Gunther's command. Only after the brilliant tactics displayed in recapturing the Vassel Bridge was Largo ready to accept Welkin's command of squad 7. He is the senior non-commissioned officer of squad. Story Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Largo makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Largo is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Defend Shift. Trivia *During a cutscene in VC2, Welvar Glenn mentioned that Largo Farm supplies Lanseal with watermelons, possibly with other products as well. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Lancer Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters Category:Males Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime characters